The Mimpossible Files
by MIMitationBalance
Summary: These are the ancient archives, documenting every know spirit and group to grace the pages of the Volumes MImpossible. Search wisely for what you seek. (Please read the MImpossible series!)
1. Prologue

THE FILES: PROLOGUE

Welcome to The Files. Here you will find profile information on every Guardian, villain and spirit  
in the MImpossible version of the Man in Moon universe. Apart from the well known 5 Guardians,  
the book characters & Pitch Black, these characters are entirely original.  
_Please do not pirate my characters._

Disclaimer: Guardians of Childhood characters are property of William Joyce and DreamWorks Animation.

The profiles will be in no specific groupings and/or order. If you wish to use one of the character or incarnations  
of a character in your own story, please send me a private message for my permission, and credit me in the story.  
All borrowings of a character should be within reason.  
(i.e. Mimic becoming permanently evil; it is not in her nature.)

Please remember, if someone reads your story with my character before reading my story  
I do not want them to get a bad impression of my characters.

The archives are now open for your use. Good Luck!


	2. Guardians

GUARDIANS

Category: Group  
Morale: Good  
Leader: Unspecified; Man in Moon  
Status: Functioning

Current Members: Nicolas St. North, Toothiana Hy Loo, E. Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Jack Frost, Mimic  
Previous Members: Ombric Shalazar, Nightlight, Katherine

Description: Group of various spirits, picked by Man in Moon, specifically in the use of protecting children. The number of members has changed throughout time. The members monitor belief and protect children from negative forces. These forces may include villainous spirits or simply a bad day or time.

History: The Guardians first originated in the Siberian town of Santoff Claussen. Man in Moon called upon the Guardians to defeat Pitch in his first assault on children since the period of time know as the Golden Age. After defeating him, there was a period of peace until Pitch made another attack in the year 2012. The Guardians defeated him once more and gained the Guardian Jack Frost. The original members were in order: Ombric, Nightlight, North, and Katherine. Through the first war with Pitch, they then gained in order: Bunnymund, Toothiana, and Sanderson. During the second war with Pitch they gained Jack Frost. By that time, Ombric, Nightlight and Katherine had left the Guardians for unknown reasons.

Strengths: Combined powers, ancient knowledge, fortified citadels and favor of Man in Moon.  
Weaknesses: Lack of unity or teamwork, reliance on belief of children, weaknesses of individual members.


	3. Mother Nature

MOTHER NATURE

Category: Independent  
Morale: Neutral  
Status: Alive

Alias: Emily Jane  
Spirit: Nature

Description: A tall, young woman of regal stature. She had long hair and a long, flowing dress that reaches past her feet. She is known to have a kind face and compassionate heart, although that heart has been somewhat hardened from a life of turmoil and pain.

Family:  
Father: Kozmotis Pitchiner (now Pitch Black)  
Mother: Mrs. Pitchiner (deceased)  
Adoptive Father: Typhon (titan/constellation)

History: She was born on a small moon. When dream pirates attacked her home, she was saved by her mother and sailed away. She was then adopted by the titan constellation Typhon who gave her some of his powers. When she became frustrated she used her powers until Typhon blew her away with winds until she became a comet. Then she met Sandman and they travelled together for a time. Eventually they met Pitch Black and Emily Jane was horrified by her father. They fled and crashed to Earth.

Powers: ability to create storms and powerful winds. Other powers unspecified.

Likes: Sailing, flying and stargazing.  
Dislikes: Pitch Black and those who seek to harm nature.

Strengths: Natural powers and cunning.  
Weaknesses: inorganic matter, unstable rage and/or emotions


	4. Mimic

MIMIC

Category: Guardian  
Morale: Good  
Status: Alive

Alias: Nym  
Spirit: Emotions  
Center: Balance

Description: In her true form, she has black hair with a white streak in the hair at the crown of her head. She has rainbow colored eyes and a black and white outfit with a hood covered in black and white dragons. She is both logical and creative, known to have great adaptivity.

History: She was a normal girl in a New England, America town. Then she was individualized due to her belief in the Guardians, despite her teen age. Then she was involved with the Guardians for a period of months. In late summer she went missing. Her disappearance was attributed to suicide. Later found to have been made a spirit she has been taken as an honorary Guardian.

Family:  
Father/Mother: mentioned but unknown  
Brother: Calvin, aka Cal

Relationship: Romantically involved with Jack Frost

Powers: Ability to imitate the powers and attributes, even physical traits, of others. Commonly used copies include: flight, invisibility and visual shape shifting.  
Weapon: Glass Bracelets which can transform into many different weapons

Likes/Dislikes: She tries to be indifferent to most things.

Strengths: the versatility of her powers, camouflage, quick intellect  
Weaknesses: can lose control and wreak havoc, hostages, cannot shift when she is asleep


	5. Jack Frost

JACK FROST

Category: Guardian; Seasonal  
Morale: Good  
Status: Alive

Alias: Jackson Overland  
Spirit: Winter  
Center: Fun

Description: Jack Frost has white hair and a childish grin. He is often seen wearing a faded blue hoodie, with frost on the collar and sleeves. He also wears tattered brown pants that cut off at his mid-calf. He carries a staff. Described as being fun-loving and carefree.

History: Jack was born Jackson overland in the early eighteenth century, Burgess, America. He took his sister ice skating one morning and fell through the ice trying to save her life, although he was successful he fell unconscious in the water and was transformed into Jack Frost. For 300 years he was ignored by most if not all of the spiritual world leading him to be independent and untrusting of others. In the year 2012, Jack was taken to be inducted as a Guardian. He initially refused but after battling Pitch Black, he changed his judgment and is currently a functioning member of the Guardians.

Family:  
Mother: mentioned but unknown  
Sister: represented but name is unknown

Relationship: Romantically involved with Mimic

Powers: ability to create ice, snow, frost, wind and other aspects of winter weather. The wind by extension gives him the ability of flight and ice grants him the creation of multiple objects.  
Weapon: Staff, the staff is the conduit for his powers and is known to be necessary for him to use them.

Likes: winter, children, snow days, mischief and any form of childlike fun.  
Dislikes: heat, confined spaces, being underground, being told what to do, and rules.

Strengths: can withstand cold environments, speed and agility, creative thinking, and weather control  
Weaknesses: cannot withstand heat, is claustrophobic, cannot use powers without his staff


	6. Lady Dark

LADY CAVENINIA DARK

Category: independent; villain  
Morale: neutral; evil  
Status: alive

Alias: Lady; Lady Dark; Dark  
Spirit: Darkness and Shadows

Description: Little is seen if Lady Dark, but dark describes her well. She is garbed in black with black hair. Her hair is of unknown length as it vanishes into the black cape she dons. Her outfit is detailed by raven's feathers and her shadow merges with her body. She is tall and of regal stature with a young face and appears to be 25.

History: Her age is gauged to be very old. No one is positive of her history. Legends say that she was married to the king of a great nation but it was a political marriage. She was unable to bear children so the king took a mistress. Despite the political nature of the marriage, she was offended and told the king that how was she supposed to share his bedroom, if there were three people. As his queen, the king could not harm her, but he was infuriated. He trapped her in a windowless room for 5 years, under the pretense that she was gravely ill. One night she vanished from the room and no one knows where she went. Her imprisonment created her desires to travel and get away from her horrible world. The nation fell into darkness for days and soon the kingdom fell and was erased from the earth.

Family:  
Husband: unnamed king

Powers: the ability to manipulate shadows and darkness, create solid darkness, create the Darkensia infection, teleport in dark areas, create shadow monsters.  
Weapon: her solid darkness.

Likes: travelling, shadow-puppets, making models, postcards  
Dislikes: night/day rotations, being trapped, infidelity of men.

Strengths: camouflage, stealth and ambushes, disarming opponents, escaping  
Weaknesses: light and light areas, fire, some forms of magic


	7. Sanderson M

SANDERSON MANSNOOZIE

Category: Guardian  
Morale: Good  
Status: Alive

Alias: Sandman; Sandy  
Spirit: Dreams  
Center: Dreams

Description: Sandman is short and somewhat rotund. He wears a golden robe made of golden dreamsand. His hair pokes up in 5 blonde spikes that sparkle. Sandy is constantly surrounded by dreamsand. It is part of him and it emanates from him. But he isn't made from it. Let's keep that clear.

History: Sandman began as a star captain. like others in his family, during the golden age. He piloted a grand shooting star and patrolled the spaces of the universe and kept them safe from dream pirates and fearling. Along the way he would send dreams to children on distant planets, who wished on shooting stars. Eventually he crossed paths with Pitch Black and fled to earth millennia ago. He crashed his star and his star became his island of dreamsand. There he lay dormant and asleep, serenaded by mermaids. When Pitch rose again, he awoke and helped the Guardians to defeat him. He was killed in action during the second war with Pitch, only to be resurrected by the children's belief.

Powers: He can create and manipulate dreamsand which, on contact, makes creatures fall asleep and have pleasant dreams. Sandy cannot fly exactly but he floats and hovers as if he were on a planet with little gravity, allowing him to drop and leap distances safely.  
Weapon: Sandy prefers to use golden whips made of dreamsand.

Likes: Sleeping, compassionate people, the dreams of others, hugs  
Dislikes: nightmares, cruel people, insomnia

Strengths: disarming people, calming people, handling dangerous things, light source  
Weaknesses: small size, and glowing giveaway


	8. Toothiana

TOOTHIANA HY LOO

Category: Guardian  
Morale: Good  
Status: Alive

Alias: Toothy, Tooth, Tooth Fairy  
Spirit: Sister of Flight, Queen of Punjam Hy Loo  
Center: Memories

Description: She is a woman of slight stature and is covered in colorful feathers ranging from green to violet, accented in gold. She has pinkish purple wings, four on each side that flutter like a hummingbird's.

History: Tooth was born in India from a Sister of Flight and a human. A wealthy maharaja killed her parents and she escaped only with her baby teeth in a ruby box from her parents. Inside was a letter telling her that her teeth would hold all her good memories. When Pitch rose for the first time on Earth, she was introduced to the Guardians and helped them save the world from Pitch. During his second rising, Tooth stopped him, although he managed to capture her fairies and teeth.

Family:  
Father: Haroom (expert tracker)  
Mother: Rashmi (Sister of Flight)  
Mini Fairies: too many to count  
Baby Tooth: a specific fairy who shares unique likenesses with Tooth.

Powers: Flight, ability to unlock memories from teeth, speed and agility, can speak every language including those of animals.  
Weapon: Swords, her wings are also razor sharp and are a worthy substitute for swords.

Likes: Teeth, Memories, Museums, Scrapbooks and Coffee.  
Dislikes: amnesia, forgetting things, when people ruin the endings to books.

Strengths: Speed and air attacks, an army  
Weaknesses: Fragile wings and vulnerable body


	9. Bunnymund

E. ASTER BUNNYMUND

Category: Guardian  
Morale: Good  
Status: Alive

Alias: Bunny, Easter Bunny, Kangaroo  
Spirit: Pooka, Nature  
Center: Hope

Description: Large rabbit, white stomach, grey outer fur and dark grey tattoos on the shoulders which appear to be flowers. He has bright green eyes and large feet. His ears are tall, but without them he is 6 feet 1 inch tall (around 2 meters). He wears guards on his forearms and strips of fabric on the arches of his feet.

History: There used to be whole race of Pookas before Pitch Black eliminated them all leaving only Bunnymund. He lived underground and created chocolate until he was approached by North and Katherine to join the Guardians. Using his tools and magical chocolate, Bunnymund was able to stop Pitch and save the world. The second time, he lost his holiday but regained belief slowly, in the decline of the battle. When he lost belief he shrank to a small adorable version of himself. After defeating Pitch twice, he has settled into the Guardians being a prominent member, known for being a strategist and good warrior.

Family:  
(all deceased :( )

Powers: speed and agility, tunnel making, animal senses strange powers whenever he eats chocolate.  
Weapon: twin boomerangs which are enchanted to always return to him.

Likes: eggs, chocolate, rabbits, flowers, bright colors, veggies (specifically carrots)  
Dislikes: meat, darkness, ignorant people, pollution, Jack in the Warren.

Strengths:: intelligence, speed, distance weapons, stealth  
Weaknesses: exposed skin and body, animal instincts (sometimes), hot temper.


	10. North

NICOLAS ST. NORTH

Category: Guardian  
Morale: Good  
Status: Alive

Alias: Father Christmas, Santa Claus, St. Nicolas.  
Spirit: Christmas  
Center: Wonder

Description: North is a man of large stature and intimidating size. He stands tall, well over 2 meters and is quite rotund. He dresses in red and furs, and large boots. He has twinkling blue yes and a great white beard and long white hair. He pilots a sleigh drawn by 6 flying reindeer and delivers toys to good children on the night known as Christmas. He can teleport using magical transporting snow globes. He is an innovator and an inventor, designing many of his own toys.

History: North was an orphan from a very young age. He lived in the wilds of Russia until he was taken in by a band of Cossack thieves who taught him the ways of people and he became the greatest thief in all of Asia, leading his band of thieves across the continent, robbing royals of their precious jewels and money. One night, a moonbeam delivered a dream to the King of all Thieves and he led his band to the small town of Santoff Clausen. Along the way, he lost his band of men to the temptations of the Spirit of the Forest. He himself drew away to save the children of the town from a monstrous bear, possessed by Pitch Black. After defeating the Bear, which became it's normal, kind self, he became the hero of Santoff Claussen. He trained under the tutelage of Ombric Shalazar until he became a great wizard. His men were returned to him as elves and he built the Workshop where he resides. He is the oldest Guardian to date and is skilled in many ways of magic.

Family:  
Cossacks (brothers by bond)  
Elves (Cossacks changed)

Powers: Magic and knowledge of the ancient Atlantis People, unmatched swordsmanship.  
Weapons: dual swords forged from the dust of burning stars.

Likes: Cookies, inventing, building, flying, a good fight.  
Dislikes: Guns, dishonorable fighters, naughty children, being behind schedule, the elves (sometimes).

Strengths: size, teleportation, swordsmanship skill, knowledge.  
Weaknesses: little speed, older body, no physical powers, relies on gadgets.


End file.
